elegantefandomcom-20200216-history
Joseph 'Jimmy' Ivers
THIS IS JOE. JOE IS A DERP. :3 Canon Information Abilities/Powers: Joseph is a normal human. He is however a mean cook and pretty darn good with a guitar. Joe can strip a car and, give or take a few small mistakes and a lot of curse words, put it back together in a mostly working order. He's good for a fist fight and is a pretty good aim with a gun. Strength: He loves his fisticuffs, cooking, mechanics, caaaaars, cigarettes and making people laugh. Weakness: Cigarettes, moodiness, protective of his brother, swears too much. Personality: Joe is the softer of the two brothers. He's a joker with a dark history, but still a good enough guy that he's trying to get past that. The man wants to be better and make a change in the world. He's protective of his family, namely his twin brother and will do anything to keep Sean out of trouble. Joe gets along well with kids and has little to no shame. He'll do anything to get a laugh out of someone he likes and when teamed with his brother is pretty much unstoppable. He drinks, he swears and he likes to laugh. Joe finds the best way to make him feel better about himself, is to be good to the people around him. If Joe takes you on as a friend, he'll do just about anything to keep you safe and well. He doesn't talk about his past, and military or police of any kind earn his automatic dislike. Cooking calms him down, so when he's stressed, Joe focuses on that. IN SUMMARY: He swears like a trooper, smokes like a chimney and drinks like a fish, but will cook you the best damn potatoes you've ever damn well eaten. Extra: derp derp derp \o\ Elegante 'Brig'd: 0 'Warnings: 1 'Deaths: ''0 'Fights:' 5'' '''Drunk: IN EVERY THREAD HE'S IN'' '''Got Laid: 3'' '''Made someone cry: 1'' '''Notable achievements: ' *hooked up on his first day 8D *helped Nel take over Our House \o\ *is breaking hearts without even realizing. 8|a Relationships 'Brynhildr Dotir': seems like a good chick. She's informative and encourages drinking and reckless activity. Instant approval from Joe. :> Cecil Ackerman: AKA CHICKEN BOY. Cess is Joe's dinky little necro diner buddy. They get along stupidly well and Joe's already accepted him as an unofficial brother regardless of not actually meeting face to face. Hannibal King: Joe met him at the gym and they had fisticuffs. It was awsm. 'Jael':' is a freakin' cutie. Joe's already protective of this girl and likes putting a smile on her face. If anyone ever messes with her, he'll gladly beat their head in. In exchange for healing his bruised skull, Joe's gonna make her dinner. Jael continues to associate with Jinx which really doesn't sit well with Joe. He's discovered her 'i want to be friends with everyone!' attitude and really doesn't agree with it. To him, the bigger the sob story, the more love and attention she'll give. He's taken a step back but he's watching. When Gannypants went all crazy pig and started killing people, Joe was there to pick up the bloody mess that was Jael and carry her off to the doctor. 'Jinx:' PIXIIIIIIIIIEEEE!!! The get along decently enough, but there's potential for them to fight like crazy. Joe hates this guy so fucking much. He liek2troll. Fisticuffs were had many a time. Joe smacked Jinx across the jaw at the ball and Kage stepped in to handcuff them together. Hancock later joined the handcuff conga line. In the age event, Joe and Jinx were pretty much on auto-hate and Joe beat the crap out of Jinx for it. 'Karis Needleteeth': Karis is Joe's first walking dead person. She's a bitch. He's a bastard. They seem to get along pretty well so far! Joe's taken a strange liking to Karis. He'll watch her back should trouble arise. Kairi: She's a sweet girl with an incredibly innocent nature that Joe wants to help protect from the world. He doesn't know her very well, but seeing her down really bugs him. As a result, Joe will do whatever he can to make her smile and keep it that way. 'Kevas': This guy made a joke about Joe's Ma. That ain't cool. They bickered for a bit but then they found a common point. Both of them are big on family and protecting that family. With Nel in the middle, Joe and Kev have finally hit stable ground. Kev joined the Our House crew as official bouncer. Matthew Shae: Matt's a nice guy with metal parts. He's pretty sheltered, from what Joe can tell so Joe's taking it on himself to introduce Matt to some of the more exciting things on hand. Matt seems to look up to Joe for guidance, which is something that both flatters Joe and makes him worry. 'Marco Devera': '''Marco seem pretty cool. The only catch is that he asks enough questions to have Joe wondering if he's something to do with the government or Cerberus. If they get past the trust issues, they'd prob get along well. Mikaela Banes: Oh Mikaela. She's one of the few women Joe's encountered in his life that has him almost prepared to get serious. She's fun, she's hot and they have quite a lot in common. Joe kissed her within 15 minutes of meeting her. That's got to count for something. Things were going well, but Mikaela was feeling the attachment a little more than Joe. He likes her a hell of a lot, but he's decided not to settle down on the boat and is determined to stick with that. They banged and it was awesome. With the loss of Bee, Mikaela's decided to follow suit and take a step back from Joe. He's kinda really worried. Turns out he likes her more than he thought. Joe will respect that distance, but he's still damn protective of her. 'Nel Zelpher':' She's a strict woman, which Joe finds kind of depressing since she's younger than him. She's offered him use of her kitchen. Meeting face to face did them a lot of good. Joe likes her. She tolerates him. He's gonna use that kitchen and drag her of to parties and there ain't nothin' she can do about it. Nel's quickly become on of Joe's fave people. Riku: He's a protective little dude that Joe's mentally dubbed 'Kairi's boyfriend and guardian'. Things were a little tense between them at first, but Joe's not letting it get to him. He likes that the boy is cautious and properly assesses the situation and persons involved before leaping straight in. 'Riley Knight:' She's the kind of girl he would mess around with when he's in a good mood and probably ignore when he's in one of his worse moods. Thus far, they're on the way to bangin'. 'Roxy Genovese': AAAARRRRGGGHHH!!!! CLOWN. GO AWAY CLOWN. AND TAKE YOUR STINKY CLOWN NOSE WITH YOU. D8Joe wants to tap that. THEY BANGED 8D TWICE. 8DD The more Joe hangs out with Torin, the more he likes her. She surprised him with the whole being able to fight and equip herself with a weapon thing. Toph Bei Fong: From the moment she invaded his kitchen to blindly hack up a melon, Joe was affectionate of the kid. He admires her attitude and perspective and is genuinely interested in what Toph has to say. The fact that she wants to protect her friends only earns more points with him, and he'll do anything he can to help her out along the way. Someday, Joe can and will make her a melon helmet. Other Stuff, Links App FANART 8D JOE AND NEL ARE FRIENDS 8D Category:Characters Category:Active Category:OCs